


Lonely Hearts

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: Ellick Week April 2020 [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Day 3, Escort, F/M, Medication, Undercover, ellickweek, serial killer on the loose, tiny description of a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: Ellie Bishop goes undercover as an escort.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Ellick Week April 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712152
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	Lonely Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Ellick Week Day 3: "I should have told you a long time ago."
> 
> This was inspired by Blue Bloods 2x07
> 
> Yeah I can't really describe fight scenes but bear with me.

“Nick, what do you want? I’m getting ready for the op,” Ellie sighed while she opened the front door and let her partner in. She had just been putting makeup on when the doorbell rang.

“Yes, I wanted to talk to you about that. This mission is too dangerous. You could get killed, Ellie,” Nick walked in behind her, following her every step even as she walked into her bedroom to get her dress – if it could even be called a dress. It was not much more than a black silk negligee with lace appliqué.

“Why do we have to talk about this again? Vance asked me if I wanted to do the undercover op as an escort because I RESEMBLE THE VICTIMS. I’m perfect for the job,” Ellie threw her hands up in despair. She really didn’t want to go through this again. “The perp already killed three young, attractive and blonde women who went on the wrong path. Now they won’t ever have a chance to make it right again. I want to do them justice and prevent anyone else from getting hurt. Do you understand that, Nicholas?” Ellie was getting angry now. It was never a good sign when she called him by his full first name.

“I get that, Ellie. But it’s too dangerous. I might not be able to get to you in time,” Nick sounded desperate.

“I can fight my own battles, Torres. I’m a trained federal agent. The last victim was the daughter of Vance’s friend, a Navy Admiral. He wants this to be handled discreetly. Now I’m done talking about this. Leave me alone, please, so I can get dressed.” Ellie motioned for Nick to leave her bedroom.

\----

“I still think it’s a bad idea, Bishop.” Nick stood next to Ellie, putting a wire and coms on her for surveillance. He had to swallow hard – if it wasn’t for the mission, he probably wouldn’t have been able to keep his hands off of her. They might’ve been ‘only friends’ but that dress – DAMN, Ellie looked hot. It was tight on just the right places – not leaving much to the interpretation. Ellie’s cleavage stood out and Nick had a hard time focusing on the task at hand – especially since he had to touch her skin for said task.

“Stop it, Nick. I know you don’t think I’m capable enough. That’s fairly obvious now. But I’m doing it and you won’t stop me,” Ellie replied firmly as she turned around and walked out of the hotel room door.

\----

Three escorts had been murdered in the last two months. There was no evidence of any sexual encounter but they got drugged by a puncture wound on the neck and completely scrubbed clean after their death.

Ellie was posing as an escort – with the help of an ad on the same website as the young women – and now waiting in the room down the hallway for her customers.

The rest of team Gibbs and the surveillance specialists would wait until the customer entered Ellie’s hotel room and made a preposition. Then they’d bust them or set them loose after they’d searched them for weapons and injections.

It had been going on for hours and it was already past 1 am when Gibbs decided to cancel the op. The last customer was already an hour late. And their serial killer still hadn’t shown up. The team packed their stuff and left the hotel while Nick walked across the hallway to get Ellie.

“You ready?” He asked as he walked towards Ellie who sat on the bed. “Looks like this guy’s a no-show. Gibbs talked to Vance. They think we should try again tomorrow or work another angle.”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll be ready in 10. Just want to get changed first – but you can already get the car. I’ll meet you downstairs,” Ellie said while she got up from the bed and packed up her stuff. There was still a little anger in her voice.

\----

Nick had reluctantly agreed to wait for his blonde partner in the car. But when 10 minutes went by and she still hadn’t shown up, he decided to call her.

“Hey, Ellie. What’s taking you so long? Hurry up – I thought we could get Chinese takeout from the 24/7 restaurant close-by. I’m hungry.” Nick left a message on her phone when there was no answer. Maybe she was already on her way to the parking garage...?

After another 5 minutes went by, Nick was worried sick and decided to go looking for Ellie. When the receptionist at the front desk told him that he hadn’t seen his gorgeous blonde partner, Nick told him to call 911 and ran upstairs.

Torres reached their floor and immediately saw signs of a struggle – the content of Ellie’s bag was spilled out all over the floor in front of her hotel room. Nick ran.

He kicked the door open and could feel his heart sink to his gut as soon as the door swung open. Ellie laid on the floor – she was pale and her eyes closed. Next to her stood a woman in surgical gown and disposable gloves – a needle in her hand – and a younger man with a weapon in his hand that was now aiming at Nick.

“NCIS - Drop your weapon!” Nick called out to the man – who was, as he remembered now, the older brother of the first victim Emily Parker. As it should turn out later, mother and son killed Emily and these other women to ‘free them of their sins before God’. Both were completely misguided in their religious belief and suffering from psychoses.

But Jeremy Parker wouldn’t surrender and instead fired a shot at Nick who managed to dodge the bullet just in time and kill the perp. A struggle followed with the mother and actual murderer in which Nick knocked her out.

He ran over to where Ellie laid on the hotel room floor. Nick took her in his arms and saw two incision marks on her neck. They had drugged her.

“Ellie. Wake up, Ellie!” He cried out giving her a light slap on the cheeks to wake her up. But she didn’t respond. Nick could feel her breathing slowing down...

He began rocking her back and forth, tears rolling down his face. “I love you, Ellie. I’m sorry we were fighting. I do believe in you. You’re the best, badass agent I know. I was just afraid to lose you...I am so sorry,” Nick cried out. “I should have told you a long time ago. I love you, you’re my world. Please, don’t leave me.”


End file.
